


Trapped in A Dream

by Fritillaria_Vajra



Series: Negan x Carl Alternate Universe Random Story [2]
Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (Comics), The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cegan, Explicit Sexual Content, Halloween Cegan, Incubus Carl, Incubus sex, M/M, halloween fic, incubus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 08:09:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21250181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fritillaria_Vajra/pseuds/Fritillaria_Vajra
Summary: Carl watched the moon from his bedroom window, he felt content with his life, but he also felt something was missing. He feels both happy and sad… he's still trying to figure out how that could be. Things that he was interested in, things that once made him happy, no longer does. He wants to have something to be excited about, something to look forward too again, so he closes his eyes and secretly wishes under the moonlight, ‘I hope my life changes, and I hope I find something I want.’He wished it out on a whim.The next morning, Carl found something that, indeed, would change his life forever. Is it something he wants? Probably not.A story about Carl being inexperience Incubus and met Negan.





	Trapped in A Dream

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Issa_Saiko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Issa_Saiko/gifts).

> Hello! I'm back again and this time I present you a Halloween theme fic and this time we pick : Incubus Theme  
Carl would be perfect little hungry sexy demon and of course Negan would be fallen into his prey, or maybe the otherwise? I'm so hype to write some cegan AU, cuz this ship needs more AU fanfics too <3 
> 
> Also this fic is a gift for my partner in crime, Issa_Saiko who also help so much to this fic and making the story superb and awesome, I can't stop being thankful to my partner <3 Thank you so much, and I hope you enjoy this too!

Carl always thought his life was boring. Don’t get him wrong, he’s thankful for everything he has, but he can’t help but feel something is missing.

He has no idea why he feels this way. He could never explain it to anyone, not his friends, definitely not his family. They wouldn’t understand and they don’t need to be burdened with his problems, Carl doesn’t want that. They have enough problems as is.

His father is taking extra hours at the station, the family needing the money. Years back, while Lori was pregnant with Carl, Rick got shot while on duty. His dad was in a coma for almost a year before he woke up. After he did, everything was good again, well, except their wallets. Medical bills were a bitch.

Carl knew this story well, his parents would always tell it. His father insisting he needed to work more to pay debts, and help Carl get into a good school. Carl offered to take on a part time job to help too, which is why he finds himself in tight black slacks, a black vest, and wearing a matching apron to suit. Yeah so… he works at the Olive Garden down the street. He fucking hates it, but he needs to make money somehow, right?

He pulls his hair back in a loose ponytail, parts of his bangs already falling out of the hair tie. He decides he doesn’t care, and grabs some change to take the bus.

Carl passes by Judith’s room before he heads out. Upon seeing her playing with her dolls, he smiles.

“Hey Judy, what are you up to?”

“Ah bro, play dolls with me!”

“Sorry Judy, I can’t right now.”

“Ah can we play princesses then?”

Carl physically cringes at the memory of the traumatic event. Judith took playing princesses very seriously. She made sure Carl braided her hair and helped her apply some of Lori’s makeup. Then she would ask him what dress she should wear, and have him help her put it on. Carl would do all this and more for his baby sister, in fact, he enjoyed dressing her up… Except after Judith was all dazzled up, she would eventually grow tired of twirling and watching her dress flow resulting in her turning to the boy and demanding he dress up too. Carl found he couldn’t say no to her puppy dog eyes. He would do anything for the girl... even if it meant crossdressing for her princess tea parties.

“A-ah, um not today, I have work Judy. I just came here to check up on you.”

Carl kneels down to where she is on the floor, and kisses her forehead, “I’ll be back around 7, ok?”

“Okay! We can play princesses when you get back!”

A shiver runs down Carl’s spine.

* * *

Carl returns home after a long day at work, wanting nothing more than to take this outfit off and watch Netflix or something. His father must be at the station still, working late yet again. Carl expects his mother to be around here somewhere, but then he remembers that Lori has her weekly book club today. Carl sighs. Did she really leave Judith alone in the house again?

Carl slips off his shoes and calls out Judith’s name. He starts to panic when he hears no response. As he gets ready to search the whole house, he sees Judith emerge from the hallway. He runs up to her and picks her up into his arms.

“Carl? What’s wrong?”

“I just—it’s fine, as long as you’re ok.”

What the fuck?! Lori’s book club shouldn’t be more important than Judith! Where the hell is she?! Although Carl’s fuming on the inside, he decides it’s best not to voice his concerns out loud for Judith to hear.

“Hey did mom make dinner for you?”

Judith shakes her head no. Carl sighs and grabs the girl’s little hand, “Come on, I’ll make you some Mac and Cheese.” He says smiling down at her. Judith grins right back up at him, “Yay! I love Mac and Cheese! Can you make the ones with the little animals in them?” Carl laughs, “I’ll see if we have that kind.”

By 8 o’clock Carl and Judith have finished their late dinner. Luckily for Carl, he’s able to convince Judith to go to sleep early. At first, she gives a huff, insisting she’s not tired and they should play princesses, yet a disloyal yawn escapes her not a moment after. Carl smiles, and promises her next time. He leads Judith to her bedroom, and tucks her in. Before Carl leaves the room, Judith blinks up at him, “Carl?” She asks sweetly.

“Yes, Judy?”

“Are you happy Carl?”

“What? Why would you ask that? Of course I am.”

“I heard mommy and daddy talking about you. I asked daddy what they were talking about, he said you’re just feeling a little sad lately.”

“Well, I-I’m fine now, you don’t need to worry.”

“Mmh that’s what mom said! She said you’ll find yourself soon!”

What the fuck is that suppose to mean?

Carl watched the moon from his bedroom window, he felt content with his life, but he also felt something was missing. He feels both happy and sad… he's still trying to figure out how that could be. Things that he was interested in, things that once made him happy, no longer does. He wants to have something to be excited about, something to look forward too again, so he closes his eyes and secretly wishes under the moonlight, ‘I hope my life changes, and I hope I find something I want.’

He wished it out on a whim.

The next morning, Carl found something that, indeed, would change his life forever. Is it something he wants? Probably not.

* * *

it was a quiet Sunday morning at the grimes house, well, until a scream is heard from Carl’s room. “MOM! DAD! Something fucking weird has happened!” Carl ran down the stairs as fast as he could, he quickly approached his parents at the dining table, they both looked worried.

He pointed at the weird thing shaped as tail with what looked like an arrow at the end. “What the hell is this!?”

He shook his newborn tail and tried to pull it out, which was a bad idea. “Ow!”

His parents gave a reaction he wasn’t expecting. “Oh my God! My son has become an incubus! This is great news!” Lori was ecstatic while Rick just smiled. “See, I told you he’d take after us, Lori.”

Carl gaped at them. “What kind of prank are you guys pulling?”

“This isn’t a prank son, look I can see your new horns too.” RIck said as he sipped his coffee.

Carl runs a hand through his hair as he approaches the nearest mirror to see.

His dad wasn’t lying, there were two curled horns sitting on the sides of his head.

“What the hell is happening to me!?”

“Shuuush—Carl! You’re gonna wake the neighbors, you don’t want them to know you’re Incubus, right?”

“I am.... a what?” Carl cannot process his parent’s words, it was… just too weird! They should

be freaking out with him, maybe take him to the hospital. This isn’t normal!

“Carl, we have something to tell you that we’ve been hiding for a long time,” Rick suddenly becomes serious, “Your mother and I have Incubus blood.”

“Incubus? Isn’t that a demon who sleeps with people?”

They both nodded.

“So, you’re saying I’m that—an Incubus? Why the fuck would you keep this from me!? Is Judith one too!?”

“Well she hasn’t presented yet, but probably,” Lori corrected him, ignoring his first question completely.

“Are you guys serious?” he still couldn't believe what was happening right now.

But his parents weren't lying at all.

“Don’t worry Carl! Soon you’ll be feeding off the life essence of humans! How fun is that?” Lori beams at him, clapping her hands like a child.

“That’s not fun! I don’t want to do any of that!”

“Ah don’t think like that Carl, once you start hunting you’ll see just how great it is. Your mother and I go ‘hunting’ every week.” Rick chimes in, giving Lori a little wink to make her giggle.

Why are they acting like there’s no problem? This is beyond fucked up to Carl, “How do you even have the time for that?!”

“When you and Judith are at school. Oh and you know my weekly book club? Yeah, I don’t actually go to that, those ladies are all pretentious bitches.” Lori laughs at her own joke.

The puzzle pieces are coming together. Carl’s eyes widen. He almost doesn’t even want to ask his next question, but he does anyway, “... And you dad?”

Rick smiles, “I don’t take any extra shifts at the station, and when I say I’m working late… we’ll I’m working on something else,” Both of them fucking laugh at his corny joke.

“But you said you needed the extra shifts for money. For all the debts we have to pay, your medical bills!”

“Medical bills? Oh! There are none, I was never in a coma. That was just a cover story. You kept asking why I needed extra shifts so I had to make it seem like we were struggling.”

Lori cuts him off, “Yes, but the truth is we’re actually quite well off, the men and women we see pay us for our—ahem—‘services.’”

So while Carl’s been working so hard, his parents were fucking like dogs.

“S-so you’ve been lying to me all this time? Why couldn’t you just tell me?” Carl feels like his whole life has been a lie, and in a way it was.

“We have to blend into society, Carl. We didn't want you knowing until you needed to, and well, now is that time.”

* * *

After a long discussion, and a lot more arguing, they settle on a plan. Carl wants to get the fuck out of this house and away from his parents, and his parents, well, they just want him to learn how to be an incubus that would make them proud, so they meet in the middle. Lori suggests Carl stay with an older lady named Carol, who is a drude demon, but she looks out after newborn succubi and incubi, and teaches them all they need to know. Carl says he’ll stay there if he can take Judith with him. They say he can come back for Judith if he’s successful with his training, and sleeps with at least one person. Carl scoffs with a blush, but he agrees anyway because how hard can that be? Lori writes down an address, as soon as the paper is in his hand, Carl turns on his heels, and quickly walks away.

He goes to his room, and only takes things absolutely necessary. A few outfits, his bookbag, some comics (because those are very necessary, thank you very much) and starts to leave his room. He makes it to the foot of the steps before he hears the creak of a door. His little sister emerges from the doorway, wiping her tired eyes. Carl hopes the yelling from earlier didn’t wake her up.

“Carl? Where are you going? It’s so early.”

“Hey Judy, um, actually I want to tell you something, I’m going to be away for awhile, but I’ll be back as soon as you know it ok? I’m going to stay at some place else, but soon you’ll be able to come with me.”

Judith starts to tear up, “Don’t leave Carl. I don’t want you to go.”

Carl kneels down to Judith’s height, she runs into his arms. Carl holds her tight.

“I promise I’ll be back before you know it, Judy.”

“Promise?”

“Promise.”

Judith holds out her tiny pinky finger, Carl smiles and shakes it with his. He kisses her head, then sulkingly descends the stairs.

As Carl walks down the street he gets a call on his phone. It’s work. Ugh. He picks it up on the third ring, Andrea, his manager, asks him if he can come In today. He tells her to fuck off, then hangs up. He hopes she fires him. There’s no point in working for that fucking job anymore.

****

Carl finds himself in a sketchy looking alleyway. ‘This can’t be right.’ He looks at the address scribbled on his paper then he looks up at the one on the plaque. They’re the same number. He uses the door knocker three times before waiting for a response. Just as he’s about to knock again, the door flung open to reveal an older lady with a cigarette in her mouth.

The lady gave him a suspicious look. “Who are you and what do you want?”

Carl nervously smiles, “Uhm—my name is Carl, I’m here because… my parents told me to come here—wait—here is my mom.” Carl gave the old woman a picture of his mother with some code on the back of her photo.

The woman took the picture carefully, and looked back at him with curious eyes, “Show me your horns.”

Carl nervously looks around, before lifting the hood of his parka a bit to give the lady a glimpse of his horns. The lady rolls her eyes, and tugs on one of his horns.

“Ouch! What the hell, that hurts!”

The old woman wore a smug expression, “So you’re not a fake. Good, now come inside.”

Upon entering the building, Carl sees what looks to be a regular apartment. He smiles. The place is old, but it doesn’t look too bad. He can see himself living here.

“Oh, I don’t believe I mentioned my name! It’s Carol, I’m the owner of this building. Upstairs is where the dorms are, you’ll be staying there, but the basement is where all the action happens, let me show you.”

Carl wants to go put his bags upstairs, maybe see what the dorms look like, but the lady, Carol, is beckoning him to follow her.

“Hey, what are you doing? Over here, sweetie.”

Carl sighs and follows the lady to a back room which contains some very narrow stairs leading down to the basement. At the foot of the steps a curtain with beads is pushed back by the lady. Carl’s jaw drops.

It’s a large room, but a colorful stage takes a decent amount of space. On the stage, Carl sees a pole meant for dancing on. The basement looked like a tiny little club in itself. Carl starts to blush. He’s never been in a club before, and this one is very suggestive. He can see rooms attached in the back, that he can only assume is where the “feeding” happens.

As if reading his mind, Carol makes note of the rooms in the back, “Oh, I see you eyeing up the play rooms,” she laughs, “Don’t worry, soon you’ll be able to have lots of fun.”

Carl frowns, he’s too shy to tell her that he has absolutely no experience whatsoever. He’s a total virgin.

“Oh don’t worry, there’s lots of men who like inexperienced youngsters too, and yes, they are complete garbage and perverts,” Carol winks.

“Wait! How did you know what I was thinking?!”

“I’m a drude, baby, I know what everyone is thinking. You can’t hide anything from me, virgin boy.”

Carl blushes, eyes wide in shock.

“Now how about we go upstairs to that dorm, you were so excited to see, hmm?” Carol puffs smoke in his face playfully, before walking past him. Carl groans as he follows her up the steps.

****

After showing Carl his dorm, and having him put his stuff down, Carol ushers him back out of the room.

“No relaxing yet, let me introduce you to people who you’ll be working with.”

As Carol drags Carl out the dorm and around the corner. They see the form of a girl hunched over, picking up various articles of clothing. Carl bends down next to the girl and helps pick up a few things for her. He doesn’t comment on some of the very suggestive outfits.

The girl blinks up at him, “Oh! Thank you… I don’t think we’ve met.”

Before Carl can answer Carol’s already speaking for him, “Enid this is Carl, he’s new, and Carl, this is Enid, she’s a newborn like you, but she knows the ropes by now. You can go to her if you have any questions.”

“Oh, it’s nice to meet you Carl!” Enid jumps up and stretches out her free hand. Carl takes it carefully and shakes it with his.

“The pleasure is mine.” Carl smiles. End is smiles back.

Carl’s thinks he’s just made a new friend.

* * *

Carl learned a lot from Enid. She told him that succubi and incubi can manipulate their form to manifest into whatever their client wants to see. She also told him that they could use magic to charm and seduce humans.

Within a week, Carl got used to living in the dormitory. There were a lot of nice people he met throughout the week. One of which being a succubus named Beth. Beth is very flirty and very experienced. She’s been very helpful, which Carl is grateful for. Beth taught him more about magic, among other things, but she likes to tease him a lot about being an inexperienced virgin.

Carl remembers the first time he met her. She was playing piano with very thin clothes on. She was very pretty, for a moment he thought he was witnessing an angel rather than a demon.

After their first encounter, Beth told him she was surprised that he didn’t try to come on to her. She laughed and said most incubi got boners just looking at her, but not Carl. Carl admitted he thought she was pretty, but he wasn’t into her like that.

With Beth and Enid by his side, Carl started to feel less anxious about the whole thing. Enid even showed him around the city, saying that Carl needed to get out more, especially now that he knew how to disguise his horns and tail to look like a human.

“Ok! We’re going to the mall today!”

“What? Why?”

“Because you dress like an old lesbian woman. You need some sexy clothes! All you wear are old flannels and band t-shirts.”

“Hey! I like what I wear. it’s not that bad…”

“Hey you can wear whatever you want in your free time, but on stage you gotta look like a total slut.” She winks at Carl then, “Plus we might see some sexy humans. It’s good to get some practice outside of the brothel too, you know? So what are you into? Girls? Guys?”

“Uh—I’m not sure. I haven’t really thought about it…”

“What?! You had to have masturbated before though, right?”

Carl blushes and looks away, “I have a few times, but I don’t do it as often as other boys. I was too busy to think about stuff like that…”

Enid smacks his arm to lighten the mood, “Well, that’s ok, we’ll get you some new clothes, but also keep a look out for people you wanna fuck~”

Carl pouted. “Oh, C’mon! Leave me alone will ya!”

****

Upon entering the mall, Enid leads Carl right into an adult entertainment store, smiling wickedly. Carl blushes furiously, whisper shouting in Enid’s ear, “Enid what are you doing!? We can’t go in here, what if someone I know sees me!? This is way too risky!”

“Shhh relax Carl, we can pretend we’re a young couple just looking to fun up our sex life~” Enid purrs right back into his ear.

Enid tugs on Carl’s arm, latching on like a koala bear as they enter the store. She plays the part of a doting girlfriend well. Carl’s shocked. He thinks she’s gotta be popular with her clients if she gives them fake attention like this. Carl thinks he can learn a lot from her and her great acting skills.

After they pass the clerk, Enid drops her arms and pulls a straight face as she grabs a store basket, and starts throwing items in. She grabs some condoms, lube. Then she proceeds

further back. Carl follows behind, curious as to what she’s looking for. Enid stops in front of a wall shelf containing various dildos.

“Ok, which one do you want?”

Carl’s eyes widen as he whisper yells again, “What!? Why are you getting me one!? I’m a boy, dammit!”

“So? Boys can use them too you know, plus I have a feeling you’ll like one of these toys a lot,” Enid grins.

Enid picks up an average sized dildo, not too big, but not too small either, “I think this’ll do for a first time toy. What do you think?”

She doesn’t wait for Carl to answer, already throwing it in the basket before moving to another aisle. Carl huffs, blushing as he follows her yet again. Is she getting all this stuff just for him?

Enid stops in front of the lingerie section. Carl watches in horror as she puts in pair of netted stockings with a garter belt. Furthermore, she grabs a plaid skirt, and off the shoulder black long sleeve shirt, and finally a black lace collar. She puts all of this In the basket before turning to Carl.

“There, you can wear this. It fits your emo, grunge style while also actually being sexy. You’re welcome.” Carl wants to argue with her, but she interrupts him before he can, “Oh and one more thing!”

Enid walks around the corner of the aisle, grabs something, and comes back. She’s carrying a simple pair of black heels with a belt that attaches at the ankle.

“Don’t worry I didn’t get you too big of a heel. I don’t want you breaking an ankle on stage.”

“I am not wearing **any**of—Wait on stage?”

“Yeah! Carol is gonna teach you how to dance on the pool! Soon you’ll be dancing on stage in front of lots of clients—Before you start complaining, I’ll have you know it’s a **very**important skill you have to learn! Lots of men—and women—like to see a show before they have sex!”

“I don’t give a fuck, I’m **not**dancing on a stage! That’s so fucking embarrassing! I-I didn’t sign up for any of this!”

“Wait Carl!”

Carl turns away from Enid, and makes a beeline for the exit. He just wants his old life back—the one before he found out all this incubus bullshit. The one where he got to see Judith everyday. Without realizing it, Carl feels a tear cascade down his cheek. He scoffs, ashamed of his weakness, he starts rubbing his eyes with the backs of his hands.

Not paying attention, Carl crashes into a large body. He feels himself about to fall backwards before the arms of a strong man wrap around him and pull him up.

“Hey kid, you ok?”

Carl’s face flushes as he makes eye contact with the most handsome man he has ever seen in his life.

“...I-I’m—S-sorry sir! I didn’t mean to crash into you…” Carl felt a surge of energy as he felt the man continue to hold him. God, was he this touch starved?

“No problem kiddo, but are you sure you’re alright?” The man chuckles then. Carl feels his heart skip a beat.

“Uh y-yes I’m fine now, thank you!” Carl scratches his head as he looks away bashfully. God, Carl’s never this awkward! Why is this man is making him so anxious!?

The beautiful man grins and pats Carl’s shoulder before walking away. Carl made up his mind then, whoever that guy was... he wants him to be his first.

“Carl! There you are! I’ve been looking everywhere! Are you ok!?” Carl turns to see Enid running up behind him, bags in both of her hands.

Carl sighs, “Yeah, I’m ok… I’m sorry for running out like that…”

“It’s fine! As long as you’re ok… look, I’m sorry for being so insensitive… I forget how stressful all this change must be… and if you don’t want to wear the outfit you don’t have t—”

“No, I’m wearing the outfit.”

“Ok, I understan—wait… what!?”

“Yeah, I’m gonna wear it, and tell Carol I want her to start giving me lessons tomorrow.”

“Uh, ok! I’ll let her know… umm why the sudden change of heart? ….Wait, you’ve found

someone haven’t you?” Enid’s signature grin pops up again, and Carl’s glad to see it for once. He smiles back, “Yeah… but I never got his name...”

“Oh don’t you worry about that.” Enid winks.

* * *

Enid tells Carol what happened. She tells her that Carl wants to learn everything now because he saw a cute guy at the mall that he wants to please, but he never got the guy’s name. Carol reassures Enid that she can find the man because she has “connections” in the city. Enid squeals in excitement.

Beth, eavesdropping on the conversation, gasps, “Oh my god! CARL GOT A MAN?!”

Enid grins at Beth, “Yep! I told you he swung for the other team, Beth. You owe me 20 bucks!”

“Yeah, yeah. Whatever,” Beth begrudgingly pulls out a 20 dollar bill from her bra, and hands it over to Enid.

“To tell you the truth Beth, for a second there I was thinking he didn’t swing for any team at all. I was beginning to think Carl was asexual with how uninterested he was to everything… Well now we know he likes guys! He’s totally in love Beth, it’s so cute!”

“In love? Well that’s not good. Hey, he can fuck the guy once, but if any of us sleep with one human repeatively, they’ll end up dying.”

“Wait, really!? I didn’t know that!”

“Well, duh, we take energy from humans when we have sex. If we have sex with one human too often, we’ll kill them. That’s why falling in love is a no go with mortals. If you want a relationship, it’s best to go with another demon.”

“Oh… I didn’t know… Carol, why didn’t you say anything?”

“I’m sorry… It’s just how things are, Enid.” Carol looks remorseful while talking to Enid, but then she turns to Beth, “You didn’t have to mention that yet, Beth. Let the newborns live a little!” Carol snaps, “And we don't want to disappoint Carl. We just got him to come out of his shell! I want nobody here to tell him this, do you understand?”

Beth nods her head. Enid looks conflicted.

“Enid? Do I make myself clear?”

“Y-yes Ma’am.”

“Good, now I’m gonna teach Carl, and we’re gonna find the man he’s looking for. This is for Carl’s own good, you hear? He needs to learn how to be an incubus, and he needs to be fed soon or else he’ll die. None of you want that, right?”

They both nod their heads.

****

Carl’s beyond nervous right now! He shakes his hands in an attempt to get them to stop shaking. It doesn’t work. Oh well.

It’s a Friday evening. Carl just got finished putting on the outfit Enid bought him. Even he’ll admit he looks good in it. Beth even painted his nails black. Carl thinks the color goes well with his blood red tail and horns, but he can’t show any of that to the customers. They’ll totally freak out. He sighs as he uses magic to conceal that part of himself.

Most of the girls here manifest into a different form when they perform onstage or sleep with a client. Some of them never show their true identities once as to not be recognized in public, or found out as a succubus. Carl’s not worried about any of that. Maybe he’s a hopeless romantic, but he thinks his first time should be him as his **true**self. Also… if the guy from the mall shows up… he wants him recognize him. He wants to see the man’s jaw drop as he watches Carl dance lewdly while looking at him.

Wow. Carl needs to stop thinking about that before he gets a boner. Actually he should just stop thinking about the man in general. What if he’s getting his hopes up? There’s no way Enid and Carol were able to find the guy, let alone convince him to come to a fucking brothel of all places!

Carl catches a glimpse of Enid from the corner of his eye, “Oh thank fucking god!”

Enid waves as she heads over to him, “A little nervous, are we?”

“Of course! Where were you!?”

“Out there, making sure the guest of honor is here!”

“You guys didn’t…”

“Oh yes we did,” Enid giggles at Carl’s reaction. Carl hugs her tight in response. Enid’s taken aback by the sudden affection from Carl.

“Thank you Enid, you’re a good friend!”

Enid starts to tear up at Carl’s words. She can't keep the truth from him! She just can’t, “Carl, actually there’s something I need to tell you—”

“Carl, you’re up! Get on stage, and go get ‘em tiger,” Beth rawrs as she peeks her head behind the curtain, making a claw with her hand for emphasis before disappearing behind the curtain again.

“Sorry Enid, I gotta go! You can tell me later!” Carl winks and proceeds to walk out on the stage.

Carl wraps his hands around the pole as the music starts to play. He tries to remember everything Carol taught him. Surprisingly, It comes easily to him. He starts to move his hips as if it’s second nature, wrapping his hands around the pole, and arching his back just the way Carol taught him.

Carl hears lots of men coo at him, but he doesn’t care about any of those guys. As he dances, he eyes up the audience, trying to find a certain someone. By the side of the stage, in a barstool, he finds the man he’s looking for. Carl grins, but the grin fades away as he also sees a succubus girl next to the man, trying to get his attention. Carl recognizes the succubus as a girl named Sherry.

Negan looks up and they make eye contact, and god, if it’s not the most thrilling feeling for Carl ever. At first the man looks shocked as he recognizes the teen—just as Carl imagined, but then the man’s shocked expression turns into one of pure lust as he licks his lips, eyes raking up and down the boy's body.

Soon, the man gets up from his barstool, ignoring Sherry completely, in order to get a closer look at the stage. To get a closer look at Carl.

Sherry pouts as she stomps away to go find another guy. Carl’s sly grin returns. Now the man is standing right by the side of the stage, his full attention on Carl.

Carl swings around the pole then, ending up in a squatting position on the floor. He decides to do something risky then. Carl starts crawling seductively on the floor of the stage to where the man is. Carl winks as he sits up on his spread knees. He pulls the man down to him by the lapels of his shirt. He whispers in the man’s ear, “I never got your name~”

The man exhales deeply, “It’s Negan.”

Carl decides he likes that name. “I want you Negan. Do you want me?”

“Fuck yeah, I do.” Negan tries to grab Carl by the waist, but Carl starts to back away then. He gives one last wink at Negan before going back to the pole to finish his dance. After he strikes a

final pose, the crowd erupts in cheers and whistles. Lots of money is thrown too. Carl smiles as he makes his way back behind the stage.

Behind the stage, Enid, and Carol surround him as they start praising him profusely.

“Carl!? Where the fuck did you learn that from!? Holy fuck, that was great!” Enid rambles on and on about how “fucking majestic and sexy” he looked while Carol just gives a proud smile, and a wink.

“You’re a natural, kid. You looked like you’ve been pole dancing for years, nobody would believe me if I told them it was your first time.” Carol praises as she takes a puff out of her cigar.

Carl beams are them, “It’s all because of you guys! I can’t thank you enough, you found the guy I have a huge crush on! How did you do that!?”

“Oh baby, I have my ways… ok, ok, I know a guy who does data checks on people in the city. When I described the man to him he was able to find out who he was. By the way, his name is Negan if you didn’t already know, he owns a sports center downtown, oh, and he’s single, which is nice. I got him to come here by faking an email, pretending to be a business partner, and blah, blah, blah. You don’t need to know the details sweetie, just go have fun!” Carol exclaims.

Just then, Beth walks in the room, “Good news Carl! The man you like requested you in one of the lounges. You can decline, of course, but I have a feeling you’re not going to.” Beth winks and sticks her tongue out, as she continues walking till she’s out of the room.

Enid squeals, jumping up and down, “Ahhh! Carl this is your chance!”

“Of course, but didn’t you have something important to tell me, Enid?”

Carol pinches Enid’s arm and gives her a look that says, ‘not yet.’ Enid remembers what Carol said about not telling Carl for his own good. She forces a smile.

“O-oh, It can wait! Just go have fun!”

“Thanks I will,” Carl smiles before running off.

* * *

Carl stood outside the room he was told Negan was in. He’s so fucking nervous. What if he’s not as good as on stage? Would the man be disappointed? Carl takes a deep breath before knocking lightly on the door. He hears the man on the other side tell him to come in.

Upon opening the door, Carl sees Negan sitting comfortably on a couch while drinking some vodka. Negan grins at him.

“Hey kid, you look gorgeous,” Carl’s cheeks turn pink from the compliment. Carl suddenly doesn’t know how to act with the man in front of him, and he’s not used to such straightforward compliments. He fiddles with the hem of his skirt.

“T-thanks Sir.”

The man smiles and pats down on the space next to him on the couch. Carl takes the que and awkwardly sits beside the man. This time he plays with the nets in his stockings...

Ugh! What happened to his confidence from earlier on stage? Why is Carl suddenly so shy? Carl bites on his bottom lip. He knows he needs to make a move—do something bold—but he can’t help feeling so anxious around the man.

Thankfully the man breaks the ice for him, “You were so pretty up there. How did you learn to dance like that? You weren’t like the cute little timid thing I picked up at the mall.”

Carl smiles sweetly, “Oh! The owner here taught me a couple moves, but there was no choreographed dance, I just wung it on stage… I guess a different part of me came out during that dance, huh?” Carl laughs awkwardly. Again, wondering why that part of him couldn’t come out now?

“Sure did, and it was hot as hell, but you’re pretty cute when you’re shy too. I heard I’m your first customer… It’s ok to be nervous, but I won’t hurt you baby boy,” Carl shivers at Negan’s words.

Negan reaches his hand up to Carl’s hair, twirling his finger in a strand playfully before releasing it, and tucking it behind Carl’s ear. He leans down to the ear and whispers, “You just tell me what you want, and I’ll give it to you baby.”

What he wants? All he wants is Negan. Negan touching him, Negan kissing him, Negan, Negan, Negan. After he first saw the man, he couldn’t stop thinking about him. Negan could ask anything from Carl, and he’d do it.

While dancing on the stage, Carl thought he had Negan wrapped around his finger, but no, it’s the other way around.

Carl wants to purr at the man’s words. His voice is so gentle, yet teasing. Carl got hard off it. He wants Negan so bad, it hurts. Carl pushes his nerves away to look Negan in the eyes.

“Would you teach me, Sir… how to be an adult?”

Negan seems to break at that. He grabs Carl by the hair, and pulls him in for a kiss. It’s Carl’s first kiss, and it’s absolutely filthy, but he loves it. Negan jams his tongue in the boy’s mouth, and Carl moans. They keep disconnecting and reconnecting at different angles. Negan grips the fat on Carl’s thighs through the net stocking, kneading the flesh there, before pulling Carl right into his lap.

Carl moans as he feels the man’s dick brush against his ass. It feels fucking huge. As they part from making out, Carl feels his own dick become hard too, pushing the fabric of his skirt up. Negan chuckles and palms it with his hand. Carl moans like a wanton whore.

Negan groans, “God, I wanna fuck you so bad. Get on the bed, boy.”

Carl slips off the man’s lap to sit on the edge of the bed. He quickly kicks his shoes off and lies down, looking up at Negan invitingly. Carl’s not sure if Negan wants to fuck him with the outfit on or not, so he doesn’t proceed any further. Negan chuckles as he undoes his belt, watching the boy with intense eyes. He pulls Carl to the edge of the bed by his ankles, and starts to pull off his skirt. Carl blushes and closes his eyes.

Negan leans down to suck on his neck, “Hey babydoll, you have **nothing**to be ashamed of. You’re fucking gorgeous baby, no need to be shy.”

Negan continues sucking on Carl’s neck. Biting softly now and then to hear Carl’s breathy moans. Carl can’t take the teasing anymore, he reaches down to grope the bulge in Negan’s jeans.

Negan groans, “Be patient, kid. We’ll get there soon.”

As if In retaliation, Negan pulls up Carl’s shirt, latching onto a nipple and sucking. Carl moans loudly, and then smacks a hand over his mouth, embarrassed. Negan chuckles against his skin.

Wanting to hear more of those beautiful moans, Negan grabs Carl’s cock in his hand and starts pumping while playing with his chest.

Carl’s never felt anything like this before. He feels himself becoming addicted to this, but something is still missing. He’s **hungry**, so fucking hungry, and his body is craving to be stuffed full. He needs this man, and he needs him now.

“Ah s-stop~” Carl was gonna come if Negan didn’t stop, and he didn’t want to come before the main event.

Negan stops immediately, looking up at Carl worriedly, “What, are you ok? Was it too much?”

Carl breathes in deeply, regaining his composure, “I-I’m ok… I just didn’t want to cum yet. I want to cum while you fuck me~”

Carl’s ready for it, he felt himself become wet anticipating what was about to happen. Beth told him about this… that incubi and succubi were able to create slick when they wanted; sometimes it would just happen when they were excited for sex. Carl thought she was joking. Guess she wasn’t.

As soon as the words leave Carl’s mouth, Negan’s sitting up, and reaching into the drawer next to the bed. Negan pulls out lube and a condom. Carl immediately sits up on his elbows, he snatches the condom from Negan’s hand, and throws it across the room.

“What the hell, kid!?”

“I don’t want it.”

“What?”

“The condom, I don’t want it.”

“But—”

“Jesus, I don’t have any diseases, I’ve never even had sex before! I’m a virgin, so it’s fine right? And I trust you don’t have anything either, so let’s get this started already,” Carl snaps, getting impatient. Why is Negan hesitating? Does he not want him anymore?

“A virgin, huh? You really sure you want an old man like me to be your first?”

“Fuck, don’t say that. I want you more than I’ve wanted anything my whole life.

Just—ugh—**come on** already,” Carl wiggles around, impatiently. His dick is starting to go soft with all this talking.

Negan gives a lopsided grin. He leans over and kisses Carl on the lips. It’s all tongue, but that’s ok. After disconnecting, Negan quickly busts the cap of the lube open, and pours a generous amount on his fingers. He pushes them up against Carl’s hole, and chuckles.

“Did you prep yourself for me, baby?”

“Uh, sort of.” _No, it’s just my demon slick telling me I need to be fucked._

Carl hasn't even used the dildo Enid bought him. He doesn’t know what to expect at all, but he doesn’t want to tell Negan that.

Negan grabs Carl’s leg, hoists it up, and pushes a finger inside Carl. It goes in smoothly with the slick. Carl shifts a little. It feels weird, like really weird. Negan starts to pump the finger in and out. Carl groans. Soon Negan pushes another finger in, scissoring them to stretch him more. While doing this, Negan angles his fingers a certain way, and thrusts them. Carl screams in delight.

“Mmh—Ah! W-what the hell was that?”

Negan grins, “That’s your g-spot, baby.”

“D-do it again.”

Negan pushes up against the spot again, and Carl sees stars. He moans loudly, but he doesn’t cover his mouth like before.

Negan does this again and again. Carl feels his cock leak a little precome each time. He feels himself going over the edge again. Negan must notice too, he laughs, and avoids that spot, adding a third finger. Carl whines at the loss of stimulation there.

After a minute of having the third finger in, Carl gets impatient. He grabs Negan’s wrist, and tugs. Negan looks up at Carl.

“I’m ready,” Carl states. He grabs onto Negan’s shoulders, “Come on, old man,” Carl teases, hooking his legs behind the man. Negan smiles. Carl returns the smile easily.

“Before we start… I want to know your name, baby.”

They weren’t allowed to use their real names, only fake ones, but Carl didn’t care, “It’s Carl.”

“Carl, huh? What a lovely name,” Negan purrs, caressing Carl’s cheek as he lines himself up, “It’s time to be a good boy now, Carl.”

I’m a single thrust, Negan’s dick goes halfway in. Carl groans, gripping hard onto Negan’s biceps for support. The first thrusts have Carl hissing in slight pain, but then Negan’s bottoming out, and he stills for a moment, letting Carl adjust.

Carl’s legs are shaking. He decides to wrap them around Negan tighter, pulling him in even closer. They both moan at this.

“Fuck kid, you’re gonna be the death of me. I’m wanna fuck you so good baby, can I do that?” Carl bites his lip, and gives him an eager nod.

Negan grins, he pulls out and slams right back in at the perfect angle. Carl’s head lolls back as he lets out a loud, girly moan. He blushes madly.

Negan smiles wide, and repeats the action over, and over, “God you’re so fucking hot, baby. Does it feel good?”

“Ah—Fuck—Yes! It feels so good~ Please don’t stop!”

Carl’s meeting his thrusts now, practically mewling each time they connect. His dick is wet, weeping with precum again. He’s gonna come without even being touched. It’s too soon, embarrassing too soon, but this man is fucking him in all the right ways.

Out of nowhere, Negan grabs both of Carl’s legs, spreads them apart, and pushes them against his chest, bending him in half. He starts fucking Carl vigorously. Carl can’t even think coherently anymore, he knows it’s about to happen. He grabs the base of his dick to stop it, but it’s too late. He screams in pleasure as he comes. Negan doesn’t stop, he just fucks him through it.

“Fuck you’re so fucking pretty, holy shit.”

Carl’s whole body goes slack, he’s just has the best orgasm of his life, yet he’s still not satisfied.

He wants Negan to come too. Preferably inside him, and all over him. Yeah, that would be nice.

Negan wraps his hand around Carl’s throat, and tugs on his collar, Carl moans. Looking up at the man.

“Turn around baby, I’m gonna fuck you from behind~”

Carl turns over, and pushes his ass up. Negan, unable to restrain himself, slaps one of his cheeks, before gripping them both and kneading the flesh. Carl moans into the pillows beneath him, pushing his ass out more for the man to abuse.

Negan spreads his cheeks, and slips right back in, continuing where he left off. Each thrust causes Carl’s dick to rub against the sheets, he can feel himself getting hard again. It feels too good.

Soon Negan’s thrusts become erratic, and Carl’s gripping the headboard to ground himself. Carl can tell the man is close, and fuck, so is he again. Negan grips Carl’s hips tighter, and leans down to whisper dirty things in his ear.

Negan tells him how much of a good boy he is, that he’s so tight and willing. He asks him if he likes being fucked like a whore, but he calls him pretty. Carl whines at his words. He can come from those alone, and it’s about to happen.

With a few more thrusts, Negan’s coming inside Carl. He grips Carl’s hips bruisingly tight, as he fills him up. As soon as it happens, Carl opens his mouth in a silent moan, coming again too.

A state of euphoria consumes him. He feels… satisfaction. He hasn’t felt this good in weeks. He loves sex, and he loves this man! That was the best fucking thing he’s ever experienced. Not only is his hunger quenched, but he just had the two best fucking orgasms of his life! He wants to do this again with Negan, he thinks he can get addicted to this.

Negan decides to finally pull out, and roll over on the bed. Carl rolls over too. Both of them look up at the ceiling as they try to catch their breaths.

“Wow. That was amazing. Probably the best fuck I’ve ever had… How was it for your first, baby?”

Carl lets out a breathy laugh, “It was so fucking awesome.” Carl looks over and bites his lip, “Can we do it again… daddy?”

* * *

Carl doesn’t know how many times they fucked that night, he lost count after the third time. He didn’t know how a human had so much stamina, but he wasn’t complaining. He was so deliciously full, and Negan fucked him so good.

Carl woke up feeling like the luckiest man in the world. He stretched his arms, and got out of bed. Negan was still sleeping, so Carl grabbed for his phone on the end table. He was surprised to see a handful of texts from Enid. All of them saying something about her feeling guilty, and she can’t keep hiding secrets, and she needs Carl to call her as soon as he can. Carl was confused until he remembered that yesterday, she said she needed to tell him something important.

Carl walks into the bathroom, connected to the room, and starts dialing Enid’s phone number. On the first ring, Enid picks up the phone, “Carl? Is that you?”

“Yeah, it’s me Enid. Is something wrong? What we’re all those texts about?”

“Carl it’s about—that man you slept with… if you love him, you can’t have sex with him anymore… you’ll kill him.”

“What!? You’re kidding right? I’d never kill him!”

“I know you wouldn’t purposely kill him, but we demons… if we have sex with one human repeatively, we start to devour their soul.”

Carl feels his stomach drop. Surely it’s a lie right? Him and Negan had loads of sex last night… oh no. Is Negan gonna die!?

“Why the fuck didn’t you tell me sooner!? I-is he going to die?”

Carl hears Enid’s voice break on the other line, “Carol told me not to! She said you needed to eat or else you’d die! I didn’t want to lose you Carl, I-I’m so sorry. I-I don’t know.”

Enid starts apologizing profusely. Carl hangs up, ready to run to the next room to check on Negan, but as soon as he opens the door, he crashed into a large body.

“Woah! This is the second time this has happened. You sure are clumsy, kid.”

“N-Negan!?”

“That’s my name.”

“Y-you’re ok!”

Carl wraps his arms around the man tightly. He listens to the man’s heartbeat as if it’s music.

Relief washes over him.

“B-but how are you—W-why aren’t you…?”

“Dead? Good question. You don’t need to worry about taking my soul, darling, cause I don’t have one.” Negan laughs wickedly.

Carl’s mouth drops, “Y-you heard what I was saying?”

“Yeah, and it’s all good, don’t fret, baby. I’m a cambian.”

“A cambian?”

“I’m part demon, part human… but I’m more demon than human if you ask me.” Negan grabs Carl’s thighs, and hoists him up, so Carl wraps around him, “and I’ve been looking for a little incubus twink to get my hands on~”

Carl’s squeaks, his eyes widening. He can’t believe what he’s hearing!

“Usually, all of you guys are just sex crazed sluts, but I loved fucking you, honey,” he whispers in his ear, “It was so fun to break in a sassy virgin like you.”

Carl gasps. W-what the fuck? He’s a fucking demon? Then it’s ok, right?

“Fuck—ah—please take me.”

“You got it, sweetheart.” Negan throws Carl on the bed, and they start to kiss passionately.

It’s not what Carl was expecting, but Negan knew and accepted his true identity. That meant more to Carl than anything, and maybe Negan isn’t looking for a relationship, but that’s ok. Even though Carl wants more, this is enough right now.

Plus, since he’s finally slept with someone he can go get Judith away from his idiot parents. He doesn’t know where they’d go, but that doesn’t matter right now. All that matters is what’s happening now. Negan’s hands are on his waist, and his breath on his neck. That’s all Carl can focus on at the moment. He can worry about the future later.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for read until the end, and this fic is Two shot fic, so it have the second chapter, so I hope you guys still in this fandom and wait for the next update <3 don't forget to leave comments and kudos <3 we're appreciate it so much <3 Also I'm still working on Aboverse, hopefully you guys still wait it too!


End file.
